


The S.O.S Diaries (Saving Of Seventeen)

by magicalknowie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Slice of Life, Trainee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalknowie/pseuds/magicalknowie
Summary: This is a series of AU one-shots of Seventeen wherein they get caught up in a little disaster of their day. Not all one-shots are based on romance/ships, because some of them involve just simple friendship, goofiness and togetherness. At the end of the story, advises are written in the perspective of the writer (which is me :>) but you could also share your own thoughts in the comment section! Some are tear-jerking but they can also bring you to laugh and "uwu".
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Help! I Ordered A Non-Stick Frying Pan Because The Host Was Cute! (Meanie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See End Notes! Credits to @/shualebration on twt for the plot!

"Wonu, darling, at least try to go back to sleep, okay? You can't go out looking like this," his mother pleaded worriedly. It was currently a quarter to one in the morning, and Wonwoo sat on the velvet of their living room rocking back and fourth, staring at the old grandfather clock he could not believe still swayed after all these years. He thought this would help him, but it brought no luck. "Then I won't go out. No one's needed me recently." His mother retreated back to her room. 

1:30 am. Wonwoo's eyes were still as wide as an owl's. He resulted to watching boring shows on the TV instead. Netflix was no longer a choice for him, for he had watched nearly every drama, anime, show or movie in false hope of sleeping. He browsed through the channels and came to a realisation that even the channels were fast asleep by twelve. One channel, however, remained wide awake. 

"Has food sticking to your pan gone completely out of hand? Tired of scraping, scrubbing and all those nasty scratches? Tired of having to cook again due to the rust getting at your food? Worry no more, because now you have the Diamond Cookware! An easy..." 

Wonwoo found no interest in the old fashioned ways of advertisement whatsoever, though he thought that maybe watching boring things would make his mind go astray until it too, was tired. 

"Alright, now that must show how cool and handy our Diamond Cookware non-stick pan and pot is. This pan is now on sale for only KRW 21, 399 and is already worth the price!" 

Jeon Wonwoo may be wide awake for hours, even a day if he must, but never had any show caught his attention like this. 

"I'm your host, Kim Mingyu, and here I have prepared some recipes to try with our Diamond Cookware non-stick pan and pot. Our cookware comes in all different sizes, with two cute colors which are rose quartz and serenity blue, and to your right we have our diamond shaped one which is the limited edition. What is really convenient is that your pan can also be a pot! Just attach this part.."

Wonwoo hopped up from the couch and began taking note of the telephone number displayed at the side of the screen. He paused. 

_Wait, why am I buying this?_

He thought to himself, confused. He turned to the TV where Mingyu the host now brought out a pack of ramen noodles and fish for his little cooking show. The host had a cute grin and puppy like eyes, genuinely showing that he enjoyed doing what he was doing.

He looked down at the paper he held, then back at the TV. 

"Cleaning will never be a stress again! As you can tell, our cute pan was able to resist the burnt skin of the fish!" 

Wonwoo could not keep it in any longer. He snapped pics of Mingyu the advertiser, whose cheeks are now stuffed with food, making Wonwoo want to cry. His eyes were twinkling. "See?" He took another clean sample of the product and brought it closer to the camera. "There's this little diamond here."

"You're cute," he muttered. 

"And that's it for our show today! Don't forget to dial: (**) *** *** ***. Our first ten buyers will get our limited edition plus a Diamond Cookware dining set. Until next time, buy the Diamond Cookware non-stuck pan and pot now!" 

Wonwoo shut the TV off, excitement building up inside of him. He sauntered back to his bedroom, feeling dreamy, and maybe, for the first time, sleepy. He landed on his bed and placed the telephone number on his bedside table. 

"What the- Wonwoo, you do know the life of people who aren't insomniacs, right?" A tired, raspy voice came from the other side of the line in the call. 

"Jun-ah, he's so cute. I sent to you the pictures. His cheeks are so cute when he eats."

"Wonwoo, this is new but please, it's 2 am."

"Okay."

_The next morning..._

"Hello! May I speak to the host please? It's for further, more specified details."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice: It is definitely NOT wise to waste your money on a product because the advertiser is cute, but do hit him up.


	2. Help! There's This Famous Facial Care Kit That's Going On Sale and It's Selling Out Fast! (JiHan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See End Notes!

"Where are you goingㅡ Hannie, w-wait up!" 

The child-like tunes of the school bell filled the ears of happy teenagers as summer began like that. Students were meeting up outside their classrooms, some high school couples linking their arms around each other while planning on dates, some laughing and beginning livestreams on Instagram, some hugging the friends they will surely miss over the break. 

And then there went Cheonsa, his hair getting in the way of other's faces as he darted across the hallways, pushing past the other students who were now irritated that the school's clown was on the loose. The most hassled one, however, was Soonyoung, whose hair had been all tousled up through the struggles of looking for his best friend in the crowd. 

"Soonyoungsoonyoungsoonyoungweneedtogettherebeforetheotherstudentsdo!" Jeonghan whined, tugging at his best friend's tiger printed designer bag. 

"HEY HEY HEY HANDS OFF OKAY WE WILL GO WE WILL GO," Soonyoung exclaimed protectively. He took a deep breath. 

"Let's catch the bus, quick!" 

\---

The Saem had released their summer collection of facial care (to keep skin moist under the heat) and Yoon Jeonghan, a huge fan of their products, had made a panicked dash towards the store. The store had been mobbed by teenagers who were drooling at the sight of the new makeup and facial products, and the angel couldn't help but feel a little anxious that their famous release may have already been sold out. 

"One by one please! Please form a straight line in front of the counter, thank you!" 

"But oppa, everyone would want a good look of your pretty face! You're so handsome!!!" One of the girls squealed. They clutched their kits tightly and jumped violently. Jeonghan was overwhelmed, his neck trickling with sweat. 

"I know, I know, but each of you guys can take a better look of it if you line up properly and pay one by one."

"Okay, Oppa!!!!" They all screamed in unison. 

Jeonghan didn't know what to do or where to start. He checked for the shelves but realized there weren't any kits left. He sighed in disappointment, taking two eye collagen masks instead to make the eye bags he had earned over the exam week fade away. He stood at the very back of the line. 

"Why the fuck would there be a mob of fan girls and fanboys if not a fan sign??" He whispered to himself. He tip-toed to see that it was the cashier they had a craze over. "Do they even want their kits at all?? I could just have them instead if they're only here for the cashier."

While he stood patiently on the long line, Jeonghan's phone began to combust with notifications from Naver. 

"And he's already a top search on Naver?? This is insane!" Soonyoung exclaimed. He reads the headlines. "Handsome cashier boy in The Saem sings Sunday Morning while busy with organizing, he should be scouted!" 

"What the fuck, Soonyoung. That sounds so unrealistic."

"I know right, but it's true! Look at that, he's got nice biceps, a waist, and an ass too. Hong Jisoo, the name reads? He prefers it as Joshua though. They even exposed a picture of him rudely like that on a chair, damn, ladies must have stalked him all night." 

"No overtaking please!!" The cashier boy screams in English. Everyone in the store screams. 

"This is just another one of Naver's silly articles." Jeonghan adds monotonously. 

"Your item, please."

No reply. 

"Erghm, pretty boy, your item please?" 

"Oh HEH SORRY- uh- here," he stammered. He placed the collagen masks on the counter. Joshua received the items with an eye smile. "You know, I did keep something for you. I can't help but pity your sad eyes all the way from here."

"My eyes? The fuck is wrong with my eyes?"

Joshua brought out two facial kits from the shelf bellow the counter, leaving Jeonghan stupefied. He grinned in satisfaction. 

"I can't take this." 

"Why not?" 

"Because.. Because..." 

"If it is because of me then please do remember that I am just a cashier person who got employed like, a week ago," he chuckled. Jeonghan turned so red he became a tomato with a halo on top.

"Come on, don't be shy. Look, I could secretly give you a discount. I know you always fall on your knees for those." He grinned.

"Don't say it like that! How did you know? You don't even know me."

"So you totally forgot Lee Chan's a part-timer here?" 

_For fuck's sake, that little shit existed!_

"Anyways, whether you like it or not, I'll be punching in the price now. Collagen mask is also on me," Joshua informed delightfully. 

"But the masks aren't on sale! It's expensive," Jeonghan retorted. 

"I've got a good pay after I've modeled with 1st Look."

 _Right, this rude mf on a chair. Said he was "just a cashier boy"._

"I knew you were coming here today. It was nice meeting you for the first time, Jeonghan."

"Okay, bye uhm, Joshua." 

_I'm never showing up again._

"Watch how you're gonna show up again tomorrow at exactly 10:04 am once the store opens," Joshua called out. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The angel showed up at exactly 10:04 am on the dot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice: Be confident, do not get intimidated by hot salespersons or cashiers, and show your bribing talents.


	3. Help, My Boyfriend Is The Type Who Gives Me Silent Treatment, And After A Week Of Not Talking, I Fuck Up Again. (Jeongcheol)

"Hey, it's my fault, I'm so-" 

"Shut it." 

He slung his backpack behind his shoulder and brisked towards the door. He shut it hard enough for it to resonate through the hallways of the dormitory. Jeonghan could taste the salty tears that touched his lips and he bit it back. He stormed inside the classroom, never daring to meet anyone's curious eyes. A stormy cloud trailed him the whole day. 

Seungcheol knew he screwed up, and once he does, there's a heavy, almost dangerous sort of acceptance that drives him insane. He gets a glass of water to drink from and swallows it twice with a lump naturally there in his throat. Furious at himself and the fate which brought him here, he aggressively shatters it on the wall. Blood seeped through the fresh cuts on his palm, some pieces of the glass sticking to it. Seungcheol doesn't care. 

Jeonghan scribbles notes from the professor's powerpoint in a lightning speed, and truculent enough for his seatmate to hear. Tears thretened to prick underneath his eyes, but with all his weakening might he held it in.

"Are you okay?" Lee Chan questions. "I have to admit, you're a little distracting."

"S-Sorry..."

"Every powerpoint has a longer discussion than itself, you know," he adds. "If you're quite stressed today, I can send you the notes tonight."

"Right... thanks," Jeonghan says, standing up to gather his things. He plans on getting himself some air on the roof. 

"No big deal. Here." Lee Chan hands him banana milk. 

"Sorry, I don'tㅡ" 

"I know, I know," Lee Chan chuckles, handing him strawberry milk instead. Jeonghan flashes a small smile in return. 

He misses Seungcheol more now. 

\---

Jeonghan arrives at the dorms at around nine in the evening after spending some time alone at the library. It took a lot of inner debating to get himself to go back. He felt guilt pool at the bottom of his stomach, and even a granola bar couldn't do anything about it. He knew Seungcheol made mistakes; there was just a phase wherein he also blames himself for being so delicate. That phase full of questioning and regret. It developed two kinds of pains, and he needed some distance for the both of it. 

He enters quietly and notices his roommate and boyfriend sleeping soundly while facing the wall. His blanket is disorderly piled at the corner of the room, bloodstains evident on it. Jeonghan bites back another cry as he stares at it more. He lays down his own blanket over Seungcheol. He dumps the stained one in the laundry bag, changes into his pajamas and falls in his own bed.

\---  
Jeonghan begins to feel like he's underneath a hydraulic press machine aimed directly at the center of his chest. A horrid scene unveils in front of him, but he is unable to make a sound or even blink his eyes. He begins to cry.  
\---  
_"What do you want to do for your birthday?"_

_"Hmm... I want to go strawberry picking, and I could pick them all day until I get all the strawberries in the world!!" He beams, giggling. He smiled so brightly his boyfriend tried his very best to take in all the sight of it for how long it could last._

_"Then I'll get you all the strawberries in the world."_

_Jeonghan exhales from his excitement. "No, I don't want that."_

_"Then what do you want?"_

_Jeonghan inches closer to Seungcheol's face, smiling shyly. Their lips met with sugar, lemons and surprisingly, strawberries. Jeonghan's whole mouth fell weak._

_"Did you put strawberry lip balm or something?" Jeonghan asked._

_"Maybe.."_

_"Don't put that next time. It's not my favorite taste."_

_"Then what?"_

_"Yours, Seungcheol. You."_

\---

Jeonghan shot up from his bed, one hand clutching the sheets while the other wiping his sweaty forehead. 

"Get up. Take me to 7 Eleven."

\---  
3:27 am

The drive going there remains silent and a little awkward. Seungcheol feels like he has no right to even look in Jeonghan's way, for fear even a glimpse may be a mistake. Seungcheol is that nervous.

They both listen very hard at the soundless blow of the air conditioning and the low humming of the car engine, but it brings no luck to making them think less about the other. Seungcheol's eyes are on the road, while Jeonghan's glances at Seungcheol's injured hand more frequently than it should.

Jeonghan sits near the window side of the convenience store, nibbling on a kimbap roll. Seungcheol sits on the same bench, leaving a hollow space in between them. 

Jeonghan scoots closer to his lover, links his arms with him and leans on his shoulder. Seungcheol perches his chin on Jeonghan's ginger hair. 

"It's so scary," Jeonghan mumbles. "What if I had none of those memories with you."

"What memories, angel?" 

"I can't live without you Cheol, I really can't." Tears stream down his cheeks and just like that, he becomes another waterfall. He buries his face in his chest and clutches his t-shirt, wrinkling it. "I'm sorry."

"I'm supposed to be sorry, angel," Seungcheol replies, caressing his head and allowing him to sob freely. He holds him tighter and closer to his chest, where his heart throbs sporadically. With Jeonghan's presence, it always has.

"Why did you have to hurt yourself?" 

"Hannie, it doesn't matter now, it'll... you know, sew itself up and I'll be alright." 

"B-Butㅡ" 

"I love you, Jeonghan." 

A deep breath, a long pause, and a sad smile. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice: Be understanding, and don't give up on him, _ever_. The time he/she (it can also relate to girlfriends) avoids you is also the time he/she needs for his/herself.


	4. Help, I Dyed My Hair Orange And Gave It A New Haircut, But My Schoolmates Humiliate Me! (Soongyu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Imo_ is the term used in Korean for 'aunt'.

_Hey Gyu, we found this Chinese resto two stops away from here. We read that it does have some pretty excellent reviews. Wanna catch the subway with us? Hao's obviously coming,_ Seokmin texted. Mingyu purses his lips and looks up at the neon sign of his aunt's salon. _I have something to do, but go eat ahead. I'll hang out with you guys after,_ Mingyu types. He crashes out the last sentence. _Let's hang out tomorrow maybe? I'll treat you guys this time._

 _Whatever you say,_ Seokmin replies. Mingyu tucks his phone back in his pocket and takes a deep breath. He looked up at the neon sign of the salon before walking in.

"What brings you here?" His aunt greets joyfully. Mingyu smiles nervously and heads towards a barber chair. He spreads out his lanky legs to stretch and relax. 

"My my, Mingyu-ssi, back then you only used to be half the size of the chair, and now look! You're 70% leg!" 

Mingyu laughs. "Imo, I want to try a different color for my hair. A warm color maybe?" 

"That only means red, pink, orange and yellow or blonde."

"O-Orange?" 

"You sure?" 

\------

"What do you think of your new look?" His aunt asks, excitement lacing her voice. She spins the barber chair so her nephew could take a good look at himself properly. Her nephew sips from a carton drink. 

He spits the drink and stares at himself for a whole minute . "Oh- I- Wh- Is this even me?!" 

"You don't like it? Isn't that what you asked for?" 

"Yes but... I never expected it to look like this on me." 

"You look handsome though. And the color stands out, but that doesn't mean you don't stand out better," his aunt giggles, shoving him lightly. "Don't wet it tonight."

"Okay." Mingyu takes a last look at himself in the mirror. _I will sleep tonight with a handsome face and wake up with this same gorgeous face. The orange hair won't change anything._

_No, the orange hair changes goddamn everything._

He ambles out of the salon as a new person, a new Kim Mingyu. _What if people would think I splashed orangeade on my hair and it would remain like that forever?_

"Kim Mingyu you did not just," the b-boy gasps, his jaw dropping in slow motion. He leans next to a lamp post with his arms crossed. Seokmin walks out of a shop next to the salon with an assorted bag of candy and noticed the awkward silence between his two '97 friends. He cackles. 

"Orange, Mingyu? Really?!" Seokmin's pearly whites show so brightly Mingyu thought his laughter was blinding. His ears turns a deep shade of red. 

"I have to admit, Gyu, the color is blinding." He laughs so hard his insides were probably crumpling itself. "And your ears are turning red oh my gosh! Could you make blue? Could you make green? Could you-" 

"Hey, I just felt like being different, you know," Mingyu convinces. Sweat breaks and trickles down his spine. 

"I- I- I really don't- pff- know what has gotten into you- HAHAHAHA." Mingyu's face turns even redder. 

"H-How did you even get here? I mean, weren't you supposed to be at the resto?" 

"Apparently, someone hadn't turned off their Snapchat location," Minghao smirks, shaking his phone screen in front of him and rubbing it against his face. "We grabbed a bite of a little something though, but we just wanna know what you're up to."

"Come on, guys. I can't look that bad. See?" He makes a check with his thumb and index finger and places it inder his chin. "Same face."

Seokmin snickers so hard he kept hitting his fist on the lamp post that it even shook. "Oh, Myungho, I don't think I'll ever distinguish between the tangerines from the China Town or Kim Mingyu from Gyeonggi-do."

Minghao tilts his head to the side. "Never have I ever had tangerines this vibrant at home before. Come on, let's eat. Hey pumpkin, stop whining, let's go."

"P- Pump- Pumpkin- ain't that a pet name- hold up my stomach hurts," 

Seokmin and his friends wheeze all the way to the train. 

\----

"This is so embarrassing..." Mingyu murmurs. "It doesn't even look that bad right? Right Mingyu?" He asks himself desperately in the mirror. 

"Oh gosh do we really have to have school on Monday?" He buries his face on his pillow and flaps his feet up and down. He scrolls through the media and finds posts from their hangout earlier. He pleads and almost threatens his care-free friends to overlap a cute sticker over his face so he could still have time to gain confidence with his new hairdo after losing that confidence. He likes the post and proceeds. 

It's nearly 1 A.M. in the evening although Mingyu isn't tired yet. He sneaks outside his room to grab a bag of snacks from the kitchen. He places his hands on a bag of Cheetos and shakes his head. He reaches for a bag of banana flavored snacks instead, the ominous week day gnawing away at the back of his mind. 

\------

"Hey, show yourself. You covered up too much this might be the wrong classroom you're walking in," Wonwoo spoke from the corner of the classroom. Mingyu doesn't listen. He walks. 

"Do you not hear him?" Junhui pumps. He jumps from behind him and pulls down his hoodie, unveiling the coruscating hairdo Mingyu was supposed to pull off professionally in front of his friends but failed. Junhui backs away, stunned at the sight. 

"Woah Mingyu-ssi, very uhm, citric! Electrifying!" Mingyu rolls his eyes. Wonwoo snorts so loudly that he trips from the ledge near the blackboard where he stood. 

"That- that haircut looks so punk dude." 

"That's the weirdest hairstyle I've ever seen today. He could get Ms. Soo's attention," the girls in their class snicker.

Mingyu is going to melt right then and there. 

"I think it was the wrong decision to put your head on fire, Gyu. No one wants to melt along with their sweat in P. E." Everyone laughs, including Seokmin and Minghao whom have just arrived. "No one wants a hot-headed student."

Mingyu grimaces, feeling a pang across his chest. He doesn't want to be the kill-joy type, but unfortunately the usual happy vibe he carries to school is dissipating. Before he sits himself down on his spot, however, he sees a little sticky note on his desk that wrote: _Please bring the textbooks on the shelf to the teacher's office before class starts, I might run a bit late._

"But the faculty's on the same hallway as the seniors! How would you feel walking the runway, Gyu?" Everyone breaks into another fit of laughter again. 

Mingyu ignores them and does as the note tells him to. There's a huge pile of the books that he's tasked to deliver and it covers his view. The role does not suit his clumsiness, but at least it would set him free from the mockery hole for a little while. 

He thinks so much about his appearance that he ends up toppling the pile over a passerby. To his misfortune, that passerby is Kwon Soonyoung, the school's energetic dancing sensation. 

He's quick on his feet to shift to the side and to catch some of the books. Mingyu's jaws seem to drop with the fallen books when he realizes his klutzy ass just _had_ to cross paths with the school's prince. _Tiger_ prince. 

"I'm really really sorry, I didn't mean to-" 

"Yes I know you didn't mean to. I'm good!" He says lively. He picks up the other books from the floor. "Are you going to the teacher's office? Let me take you there!" 

"I-It's fine I can-" 

"You look so hot," Soonyoung blurts. He coughs then smiles tightly. 

"Yeah, no one likes a hot-headed student because 'they're saving up the fire extinguishers for realer emergencies.'" 

"That's not what I meant. You look really handsome. You do know I'm being honest right?" 

"N-No," Mingyu stammers. 

"Well now you do. Let's go."

The hallways are getting busier, especially as class is starting in ten minutes and students are rushing to do their undone homework. But as always, they stop to make way, greet, and even bow at the school's pride. Soonyoung smiles and waves like a beauty pageant. Mingyu feels even more embarassed that he's going with him in a weak, diffident state. 

The seniors stare at him with weird looks as he passes by. The two arrives at the teacher's office and set the books on the desk. The moment they step out of the office, a huge puff of smoke blasts on the side of Mingyu's head. The smoke does not cease. 

"HEY WHAT THE F- STOP." Soonyoung roars. Immediately the spraying dies down and the smoke dissipates slowlu into thin air. It reveals a boy probably from another class, tossing the fire extinguisher down the staircase. He is petrified upon seeing Soonyoung fuming in front of him. Mingyu still could not process what's happening, but while coughing out the gas he had inhaled, he couldn't distinguish if it was a person beside him or a tiger.

Soonyoung grabs the boy by his collar.  
"Are you insane?" He sneers. "Is this how you're gonna ruin someone's morning? If you want, I can set _your_ head on fire."

Soonyoung isn't a bully, no. He's just very defensive of his friends and never likes it when people mess anything up intentionally. 

"I d-didn't know you were walking w-with him."

"And so? That makes no difference. You don't treat people like that just because you find his hairstyle weird. Are you that dense to tell his hair apart from fire?" He shoves him on the ground and put his hands on his hips. Everyone surrounds them in a circle.

"If any of you fuckers mock Mingyu's hair, skin tone, or lisp, you're dead meat. Let's go, Mingyu." He hauls his arm and struts away with him towards their classroom.

Mingyu speaks first after walking in silence.

"You're eyes were really like a tiger's," he comments. Soonyoung brightened up.

"Thanks. I really like that, but I don't hear it a lot of from my friends." He shoots Mingyu a cute and cheeky smile that he actually melts for real now.

"You're hair looks really cool, you know. It reminds me of my favorite animal. I envy it a lot. I think I should re-dye my hair." He twirled his silvery curls in between the tips of his fingers. His lips form into a small pout while playing with his locks. Mingyu blushed. They are indeed very kissable, but that's for another story.

"Hey Soony- woah great hair! Who's he?" A long-haired student shows up, someone who's also rushing for class. He's got a braid with tiny flowers in between and wears a pastel yellow cardigan. 

"Hello Jeonghan, this is Mingyu, a student from my neighbouring class. This is Jeonghan, he's a senior. See? Your hair isn't that bad."

Mingyu feels better for once since the weekends. He was glad at least some people liked it.

"You make me want to dye my hair that color too, but with a slight blend of brown. It'll make the white flowers even more visible," Jeonghan says. "I'll be going now."

The two finally reach their classrooms, each of them standing by their own doorknobs, but Soonyoung moves closer to him first, patting his vibrant, orange hair.

"Don't listen to them, Gyu. Some people just love you for you, like me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advice: Like what Soonyoung says, be yourself. It's okay to try different styles and be different, because it makes you be the only version of yourself, not the plain boring common type. Stream Wannabe by Itzy.


End file.
